Open Your Eyes
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: One year since Aaron left Emily. They were supposed to get married the next year. Emily is broken. What happens when she gets injured in the field? Will everything turn out alright?


**A/N: I am so sorry about this story. It's heartbreaking to read and it was even more heartbreaking to write. I hope you can try to enjoy this story. It is definitely tragic. I wish I didn't have to write it like this, but it was an idea I had in my head for a while now. Again, I'm sorry. Please review. I want to know what people think. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Open Your Eyes<strong>  
>Prompt: Open Your Eyes- Daughtry<p>

December 2013

**A single rose left to remember,  
>As a single tear falls from her eye.<br>Another cold day in December.  
>A year from the day she said goodbye.<strong>

Emily sat on her couch. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried wiping them away, but gave up, seeing they weren't stopping. She couldn't believe it had been one year already.

One week from today, she should have been walking down the aisle. The date was set and the planning had already begun. It would be the wedding of her dreams. Everyone was so excited.

But fate had other plans. It was a year, to the day, that Emily last spoke to Aaron. He left her on this very day the year before. She couldn't believe she had to say goodbye.

**Seems like it's only been a moment  
>Since the angels took him from her arms.<br>And she was left there,  
>Holding onto their tomorrow.<br>But as they laid him in the ground,  
>Her heart would sing without a sound. <strong>

Emily reflected back on that awful day one year ago.

_December 2012_

_The only thought in everyone's mind was, "The case went horribly wrong."_

_The case seemed simple. The unsub was killing young women and dumping their bodies in the woods. He left his DNA on one woman, so it was easy to track him down._

_Emily and Aaron had gone into the house alone. They were to talk the man down. The man had a woman held hostage. They had to save her and get out safely. They stood opposite the man. He had a gun held to the young woman's head._

_They were trying to talk to him when he suddenly shot Hotch. Emily quickly pulled out her trigger and shot the unsub. She called for the team to come in and ran over to Aaron. She realized he was shot in the neck. She tried to apply pressure to the wound and talk to him._

_"Aaron, please stay with me. Please, Aaron."_

_"Emily, I love you." He tried to say, but was barely audible._

_"Aaron, I love you, too. Please stay with me." She looked down at the ring on her finger and said, "Come on, Aaron. We're getting married next year. It's going to be amazing. Please, stay with me."_

_Aaron didn't answer her. He slipped unconscious and Emily didn't hear his breathing. She checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. _

_Everything around her disappeared. She didn't notice Morgan helping her up or the paramedics coming and taking Aaron's body into the ambulance. She didn't notice anything except that her fiance was dead and he died in her arms. She couldn't stop the tears that were pouring from her eyes._

December 2013

**For the first time, you can open up your eyes  
>And see the world without your sorrow.<br>Where no one knows the pain you left behind.  
>And all the peace you could never find is waiting there to hold and keep you.<br>Welcome to the first day of your life.  
>Just open up your eyes.<strong>

Emily knew she would have to get back to work. She would never forget Aaron, but she would need to stop crying all the time. She had to get back to her normal routine again.

Emily decided to go back to work in the BAU. It would never be the same. Some days, she thought it brought back too many memories, but she stayed anyway.

**A single lifetime lays behind her as she draws her final breath.  
>Just beyond the door he'll find her.<br>Taking her hand, he softly says,  
>"Just open up your eyes as you lay down tonight.<br>Safe on the other side.  
>No more tears left to cry.<strong>

The team was on a case, but Emily's mind was elsewhere. The team was in the house with the unsub and Emily wasn't being careful. The unsub shot her. Emily could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker. She knew it might be the last case she would ever be on.

****The ambulance arrived, but they were too late. Emily died before they even arrived at the hospital.

xxxxxx

_Emily walked toward the big white gates. She knew she had to leave her friends behind, but she would finally find peace._

_ When she walked into the gates, she saw Aaron standing there, waiting. This would be the first night of the rest of her life.  
>"Aaron, we're finally together again."<br>"Yes. I'm so glad you're here. I've been watching you live your life for the past year."  
>"Aaron, I was so broken when you left. It's good to be together again."<br>"I know. I love you, Emily." Aaron said, kissing her.  
>"I love you, too, Aaron."<br>"Are you ready for the rest of your life to start today?" Aaron asked.  
>"Definitely." Emily smiled. She took his hand and disappeared into the clouds.<em>

**For the first time you can open up your eyes,  
>And see the world without your sorrow.<br>Where no one knows the pain you left behind.  
>And all the peace you could never find,<br>Is waiting there to hold and keep you.  
>Welcome to the first night of your life."<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
